Mind of the Virtuoso
by Riderx26
Summary: Many People Believe in the existence of Demons,most of them are scared of the idea of demons,and see it as a bad is came into the greatest pronounciation when the "Golden Demon" of Zhyun started really concerning the local govermential offices of is is a story consisting of both a Demon's (Who thinks he is an artist) mind,and how others see him.


Khada Jhin-The Golden Demon of the South

Many People Believe in the existence of Demons,most of them are scared of the idea of demons,and see it as a bad came into the greatest pronounciation when the "Golden Demon" of Zhyun started really concerning the local govermential offices of is a story consisting of both a Demon's (Who thinks he is an artist) mind,and how others see him.A demon who is nothing more than a mere man behind his mask.

1:35 ,5th of Da-Min,Jiniza Temple .

"It's been 3 months,I've been planning this performance"

Jhin pulled out a document with the face of an old man

Name:Oto Jiniza

Age:84

Former Ionian Martial arts teacher,Now an elder,suspected of cooperating with Noxus.

he flipped the paper to find some instructions saying :

Use 1 "Wonogi"* Bullet

Do NOT Kill Yasuo Yokugami

(*Wonogi means "Wind" in a southern Ionian Dialect)

There was a picture of a young man with a text saying :

Name : Yasuo Yokugami

Age:23

Note:We need him for the Flourishing Rose NOT Kill or interact with.

Oh how he loved when they told him specifically NOT to kill people,and how he hated missing the "performance"

Jhin Put his Box of Fish dumplings(His favorite food)Aside and assembled his on the grass for hours.

After three hours of waiting,He finally saw the old man from the Bamboo window.

He took a bullet out of his pouch,engraved witb 4 lines and a writing :

"Hextech Wonogi ACS-24" Modified

Jhin counted to Four,took a heavy breath and splattered everywhere as the old man died in an imploding whirlwind."How lovely!"Jhin whispered to himself

The Joy that he had that moment.

"Art requires a certain….cruelty"

\- Khada Jhin

6 Months Earlier

Ionia.

23:40 ,7th day of Ji-Shuin,Tuula prison .

The warden closed a long scroll.

"We're done for,that scumbag Jericho Swain wants all the south area or we'll be day by Sunday morning".He took a sip of his warm tea,shivering in fear."Hey you,You there !"The prisoner woke up,as he shook his head.

"Ugh...can't a man get some sleep?"He murmured.  
"Don't play games with me, 't you see we're in a hard situation ? the Noxians are invading"The warden shouted at the clueless cleared his throat, stood up from his chair and slowly walked over to the person known as Khada Jhin,Which translates to "Golden Excellence" in Ionian.

No one knows his name, But that's just how he calls course the Ionian prisons are very Humane so they didn't try to torture him to get any fact - Jhin was a really good and quick excelled at Dancing,Smithing,Poetry,Acting,Cooking,Fishing,and Was a stunningly good Chess wardens did their job and some had to agree he was a talkative person,with a very, Very Dark sense of humor.

"Yes,I do understand the matter,but why cry about it?"the warden raised an eyebrow at Jhin"Are...are you serious about this?"The warden said"

"Listen,Ionia Is my Homeland and with what's going outside we can't really hope for good either,but here we are,shoved in this junkhole of a Rat-trap".Jhin replied

"Well,the thing is….you're good at doing whatever the hell a freak like you would do to 237 innocent citizens of we dont have much hope left against Noxus,so I have a deal for you"

"A Deal with me?im a prisoner..not that I like that fact"

"Lets get this quick" The warden took a pair of keys and unlocked Jhin's cell,as Jhin paused for a moment,not sure what to then stepped out.

"Sir what is the meaning of this?Wasn't this stupid hole Against Art and anyone that encourages it?"

"Listen up,Dog: The Golden Blossom's orders were to offer you this:

How about you get out of this prison,and work for Us,with Unlimited Funding,and The permission to shoot every Noxian dead ..isn't that what a creep like you would want"

Jhin bit his lip "heh,Shoot dead on sight,You clearly don't have Any idea of what art is,don't you?"He replied

"I'm simply delivering a message,I dont know who tought of this but we're also offering a payment"

"Kill noxians And get paid for it?What's not to like?I'll take it!No...there has to be a point here..you can't just release me,what's the Point?"

Jhin had no clue of how outside these walls,Ionia is slowly falling apart.


End file.
